Koware naki natsuzora no kawa de
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Akashi se separó entregándole el ramo, susurrando —contra sus labios— en ese tono dulce algo que incluso el propio Shuuzou había olvidado: "Feliz cumpleaños, Nijimura-san"


_Kurobas_ es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **K** _ **oware naki natsuzora no kawa de**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

Nunca pensó en el día en que regresaría. Tampoco en qué formas. Ni siquiera en las condiciones. Después de todo, las razones que le habían obligado a irse no tenían fecha límite y volver era tan incierto como la existencia de vida inteligente en otro planeta. Por ello no encontró nada especial retornar a este lugar que le viera crecer en Julio, cuando el verano llenaba los campos de matices verdes y la tierra, negra, se humedecía hasta volverse lodo. Con los cielos azules, llenos de nubes y llorando días enteros. Cuando la vida yacía en el aire y la calidez del planeta acogía a todo aquel que estuviera cerca. No de manera tan irónica.

No cuando Shuuzou volvía con la muerte haciéndole compañía.

Tras años de intensos y agresivos tratamientos, su padre, uno de lo dos pilares que sostenía a su familia y el único que lo mantenía centrado, había fallecido. Por ello regresaba, con la intención de devolverlo al lugar donde naciera. A esos campos que lo vieron brotar y donde sembrara tres grandes hijos que ahora le llorarán más que las tormentas de la estación.

El vuelo resultó bastante pesado, pero pese a las horas ningún miembro de la familia mostró disconformidad alguna. A las afueras del aeropuerto un auto negro los esperaba. El servicio funerario había sido arreglado vía telefónica, y los detalles que debían hacerse en persona fueron resueltos por parientes suyos. Al abordar, Shuuzou alzó la vista hacia el firmamento. Allí estaba el sol, brillando con toda su intensidad, rodeado por una multitud de pesadas y grisáceas nubes. Ese efecto no solía darse. Y ello le hizo pensar que alguien allá arriba se estaba burlando. Tardó en subirse, haciéndolo hasta que una gota le golpeó, justamente, las pestañas de su ojo izquierdo. Subió y al hacerlo cerró los párpados, dejando caer la gota de agua a través de su mejilla, simulando un llanto que dejara en un hospital americano.

Durante el viaje a la funeraria su celular no dejó de vibrar contra su muslo. A veces lo sacaba para revisar la pantalla y cerciorarse de que no se tratara de algún pariente suyo o el personal de la funeraria. Había intentado mantener la muerte de su padre en secreto pero un compañero de preparatoria que conocía también a Tatsuya, se encargó de contárselo y no solo a él, si no que hasta los amigos de generación que dejara atrás al graduarse de secundaria. Por ello no le extrañó las llamadas ni tampoco el que, incluso, sus kouhais, esos mocosos problemáticos del club de baloncesto, se pusieran en contacto. Si era sincero no tenía ánimos de verlos, a nadie que conociera cuando su padre vivía y aún era capaz de mirarle con esa cara serena que tanto lograba tranquilizarle. En especial no deseaba ver a Akashi. Porque la última vez que se vieron, el chiquillo se había confesado diciendo: "El liderazgo, el duro temple y las habilidades de Nijimura- _san_ , me han enseñado que clase de persona es realmente"; con esos enormes ojos rojos y la ingenuidad de un chaval de tan solo 13 años. "Y por ello, mis sentimientos hacia ti son estos"; lo había hecho, confesándose con un beso que le supo agridulce como las fresas. Lo vio pararse sobre sus puntas y fijar la mirada en la suya. Nunca volvió a ver esas mejillas sonrojadas, ni escuchó a Akashi hablar de ello otra vez. Su graduación y el traslado de su padre a América lo mantuvieron lo suficientemente ocupado como para preocuparse siquiera del amor que su kouhai dijera tenerle. Pero a pesar de sus problemas, Shuuzou en ese momento consiguió decirle lo siguiente: "Cuando lo vuelvas a hacer, no uses los dientes o le reventaras la boca"; el niño no respondió y Nijimura supo que no debía decir absolutamente nada más sí su intención era no complicar las cosas.

En algún momento del trayecto a la funeraria, las nubes habían logrado enterrar el cielo. La luz del sol apagada le daba a la ciudad un aspecto lúgubre digno de la situación. Y Shuuzou lo encontró, por fin, bastante ad hoc. Desvió la vista, sin alterar su postura, esa con el cuerpo cargado a la izquierda, muy cerca de la puerta del auto y con la barbilla apoyada en el dorso de la mano. Sus hermanos llevaban unas enormes ojeras igual que su madre quien aferraba las uñas a la caja con las cenizas de su padre. No había palabras para describirlo, ni tampoco para sanarlo.

 _"¿Si?"_

 _"Buenas tardes, Nijimura-san"_

 _"Eres el único que ha atinado. Veo que sigues conservando tu intelecto, Akashi"_

 _"Aún suenas igual"_

 _"...Aa"_

 _"Has escuchado más de mil palabras de aliento, ¿han servido de algo?"_

 _"Akashi, dilo"_

 _"Lo común y lo correcto en estos casos es decir: Mis más sinceras condolencias. Pero ello no basta. Por eso estuve pensando qué decir, desde aquella vez, en ese pasillo, que supe acerca de este tema. Y llegué a una sola conclusión"_

 _"Akashi"_

 _"Te amo"_

 _"Tch... Mocoso de mierda"_

 _"Nijimura-san"_

Recordó, cuando el auto giró a la izquierda, la conversación que sostuvo con Seijuurou tres días atrás vía teléfono. Había sido la última, después de que el sol empezara a asentarse en el horizonte. Esa vez estaba en el corredor contiguo al crematorio. El personal le aconsejó esperar en una sala exclusiva de los clientes para evitarle el hedor producido por la combustión, pero no quiso. Quería estar allí, oler el aroma de su padre por última vez.

Que esa cría llamara justo en el instante en que su padre se incineraba a metros de él, había terminado de quebrarlo por completo. Y de arrastrar las memorias de la vez que le hizo entrega del título que el sostuviera por dos años y de una despedida adelantada que dejara en claro cuáles eran las prioridades de Nijimura Shuuzou.

Y tras escuchar esas palabras después de tres años en este terrible momento de su vida le generaba un vacío completo. Porque aún de tanto tiempo, la familia seguía siendo lo primero.

"Hemos llegado", la voz profunda y estéril del conductor se perdió con el sonido del motor apagándose. Pudo ver a su tío, hermano de su madre, abrirles la puerta, y a ella desmoronarse un poco. En cambio su hermano pareció quedarse estático y no se movió hasta que su hermana lo llamó por su nombre. Él bajó por el otro lado. Y su tío se acercó con el rostro demacrado y un amoroso: "Shuuzou- _kun_ ", que respondió con una crudeza impropia de él al decir: "Estamos bien"

No mentía, porque tres años esta idea, convertida en realidad, los había perseguido de noche y de día. Pero tres años seguían siendo poco para aceptarlo. Incluso estaba seguro que ni siquiera la vida misma alcanzaría para ello.

En el recinto el silencio postrado en la amplia habitación se superponía a los murmullos de los presentes. No pensó en nada que no fueran los adornos del lugar. Los blancos claveles, los infinitos crisantemos y las camelias blancas combinadas con el aroma del incienso volvían el velorio algo aceptable, y hasta cierto punto bonito, para su padre. Porque si Shuuzou era sincero, no existía flor con belleza digna de su viejo. Pensó en las hortensias blancas, pero no avisto ni una sola. Mientras recorría con la vista el sitio, un joven aprovechó para acercarse. El saludo y el timbre de éste le informó de quien se trataba y eso le hizo sentir nostalgia por tiempos pasados.

"Shuu"

Allí estaba, con esa cara bonita adornada por un lunar estratégicamente pintado. Con su aire de villano y un aire americano que aprendiera a reconocer hace tiempo. "Esa cara tuya sigue igual, Tatsuya"

"Lo lamento", fue lo segundo que le oyó decir con las facciones quebradas.

"Si tus disculpas son por aquella vez que te marchaste en busca de tu supuesta novia pelirroja. Olvídalo. Ya lo he superado"

"No es mi novia. Is my brother. Hablando de él, está allí con tus ex compañeros"

Agradeció que Himuro entendiera sus intenciones. Que no lo presionara y le ayudara a desviar el tema principal de toda esta fúnebre orquesta. En efecto, en dirección hacia donde la mirada de Tatsuya apuntaba, se hallaba un grupo de jóvenes que claramente resaltaban. No tardó en identificarlos, al fin y al cabo no habían cambiado, no del todo. No se movió hacia ellos, no porque Kuroko se percató de que los miraba y gracias a ello fue que esos mocosos se acercaron.

"They're cute, don't you think?"

"Quiero verte cuidarlos por dos años y seguir pensando lo mismo"

Ciertamente no lo eran, nunca una camada de monstruos podía serlo. Ni por mucho que lo intentaran.

"Buenas tardes, Nijimura- _senpai_ , sentimos mucho su pérdida"

Todos se acercaron, o casi todos, porque pudo ver a Akashi retrasarse debido a que parecía estar hablando algo con el sujeto, que al parecer, era el hermano de Himuro. Escuchó las palabras de Kuroko, mientras sus ojos miraban en dirección a Seijuurou y ese mocoso para después volverlos a Tetsuya. No le respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo con la boca torcida. Decidiendo sobre algo en concreto. Cuando lo hizo todos le miraban atentos y Akashi como el pelirrojo ese por fin se habían acercado. Levantó el puño justo a la altura de la frente de Kuroko para golpearla con el chasquido de sus dedos. La respuesta le confirmó algo. Eso y el quejido del chiquillo.

"Duele. Por favor no haga algo como eso"

La mueca en sus labios cambió a una especie de sonrisa ladeada. "Veo que no has perdido el tiempo. Ahora puedes soportarlo sin desmayarte en el suelo"

Reconocía el esfuerzo y el trabajo. Y cierta madurez en esos niños.

"Les agradezco el que estén aquí"

Fue sincero, por completo, tanto que cuando pasó aquello sintió después de tanto verdaderas ganas de llorar. Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima —empujado por Kise—, habían saltado sobre él llenos de lágrimas. Solo Akashi se mantuvo al margen pero con una expresión afable, solemne mientras que Shuuzou se dejaba asfixiar por esos chiquillos engreídos y problemáticos.

"Uwa, ¿qué diablos les pasa?"

"Es su manera de mostrar empatía y aprecio"

"Huh. Por cierto ¿no es tu ex capitán también, Akashi?"

"No precisamente"

"¿Hah?"

El ritmo del día cambió un poco, debido a la presencia de esos niños. Gracias a ellos la triste realidad se coloreaba en diversos tonos y Nijimura sentía que a su sendero le crecía otros nuevos. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con la seriedad y el sentimentalismo necesarios. Su madre se mantuvo fuerte por ellos, y él rogó que se apoyara en ellos. Su hermana le tomo de la mano, y en el resto del día no se apartó de su lado. Ni siquiera en el momento en que salió al jardín dispuesto en la funeraria.

Allí estaba, de nuevo, el verde del verano, la abundancia de la vida y la alegría de las plantas restregándole la ironía en este día. El cielo seguía tras las nubes y la lluvia ya solo era una húmeda brisa. A veces el firmamento crujía tan sonoramente que Shuuzou podía confundirlo con esos gritos que salieran llenos de dolor cuando la vida de su padre por fin terminó.

"¡Kya!", su hermanita se encogió, apretándole la mano y aferrándose a sus caderas. Shuuzou solo retribuyo el gesto afianzando el agarre y sobando su cabeza.

"Algunas cosas no cambian"

Shuuzou fijó la oscura vista en su hermana, sin preocuparse por la voz aterciopelada que hablaba a sus espaldas.

"Ese gesto siempre tuvo un efecto tranquilizador"

Entrecerró los ojos antes de volverse hacia ese mocoso de pie, erguido, a unos pasos suyos.

Las grandes orbes rojas, el sedoso cabello semejante al fuego, la blanca piel y la presencia elegante, autoritaria, aunada a ese aire infantil que únicamente él era capaz de ver continuaban allí. Intactos. No. Más hermosos y gloriosos. Akashi había crecido en tantos aspectos y Shuuzou no estuvo allí para verlos.

Y no se arrepentía ni un solo momento.

La sorpresa de verlo en ese estado valía su ausencia. De escucharlo las decisiones tomadas. De embriagarse con su fragancia todos los años que pasó pensando en cómo curar a su padre.

"Incluso en ti"

"Incluso en mi", lo vio inclinar la cabeza y sonreír de forma apacible. Al final del gesto Shuuzou afianzo el agarre con su hermana que ya atenta miraba con sumo interés a Akashi.

"Supe que el año pasado perdiste ante el equipo de Kuroko", mantuvo la imagen de aquel niño reflejada en sus ojos. Sobre todo ahora que las nubes encendían al mundo, y de forma más precisa la figura de Akashi. "Te enseñó algo que debí enseñarte antes de convertirte en capitán"

"Kuroko siempre ha superado mis expectativas", no movió la vista de lugar ni cuando Akashi giró la cabeza en dirección de Tetsuya que parecía hablar de algo serio con Aomine. "Ello era imposible. La escuela, y tú mismo, no lo habría permitido"

"Superó la de todos", pausó su habla para continuar en un ritmo totalmente calmo e indiferente, "Al final hice lo que quise", pero aunque ello era verdad a Nijimura eso nunca le había importado, porque no era Kuroko Tetsuya la persona que tenía en la mira, y su falso egoísmo solo sirvió para ocultar su preocupación por el equipo. "Haz crecido, en varios aspectos, Akashi"

El mocoso agrandó la sonrisa en sus labios, en esos besados por los pétalos rosados de una rosa apagándose. La reacción le hizo torcer la boca y enarcar la ceja izquierda cuando Akashi alzo ambas manos, las cuales sostenían un hermoso ramo de hortensias blancas. El rostro quedó enmarcado por las enormes agrupaciones que conformaban la anatomía de esas plantas. Y Nijimura encontró que el blanco de las hortensias, el bermejo de esos ojos y el negro del traje que llevaba puesto Seijuurou lo convertían en una hermosa gruya. El mocoso caminó hasta él, y conforme avanzaba los rayos del sol se dispersaban a pesar de las nubes grisáceas.

Le vio pararse en sus puntas como aquella vez, depositar los labios sobre los suyos dejándole el mismo sabor a fresa salvaje y, esta vez, ocultar las brillantes pupilas tras esos parpados coronados por grandes, oscuras y abundantes pestañas.

La humedad de esa boca, el frescor anormal y la suavidad de ese beso le estrujaron el pecho. Reventaron sus sienes. Y la gota que antes de subir al auto cayera sobre sus pestañas retornaba de nuevo.

Akashi se separó entregándole el ramo, susurrando —contra sus labios— en ese tono dulce algo que incluso el propio Shuuzou había olvidado: "Feliz cumpleaños, Nijimura- _san_ "

No era entonces solo la pérdida de su padre, de ese hombre que lo devolviera al camino correcto, el amor de su madre, el ejemplo querido de sus hermanos, no. Si no el hecho de que ya no estaría allí, nunca más, no aparecería ya para felicitarlo por haber nacido. Por haber llegado a su vida. Por simplemente estar.

Soltó a su hermana para taparse la mirada. Alzó el rostro sin ver nada, sintiendo un ardor en los labios y un sabor dulce, ferroso, mezclarse con el de las fresas dejadas. Sonrió en mitad de sus lagrimas y dijo: "Así que incluso hay cosas que Akashi- _sama_ no ha aprendido todavía"

Inspiró hondo para descubrirse los ojos y cegarse ante el resplandor del sol, antes de mirar de nuevo a Akashi quien ahora sostenía de la mano a su hermana. No se preocupó en saber cómo ocurrió aquello, ni qué clase de táctica usaba un sujeto como ese con niñas como ella. Se centró, echándose al hombro el ramillete para decir de forma prepotente: "Te lo dije, que no usaras los dientes"

"La próxima vez me aseguraré de no hacerlo"

* * *

 **N/A** Aqkxjqoskwkw feliz cumple capi. Bienvenido ooc.


End file.
